


Wrecking Ball

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Christmas Altman is a sixth year student in the fall of Harry Potter's first year. Her blunt and rebellious disposition often leads her to trouble. She is on her way to detention one day when she discovers Severus sprawled on the classroom floor. After reviving him, they form a gradual bond. It is put to the test as she questions where Snape's allegiances lie.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus sighed deeply as he brought in some ingredients to his storeroom. The Potions Master desperately needed an apprentice.

It was fairly early in the school year still, October actually. He felt as if he should not have to bring up the subject with the Headmaster. Severus sorted the ingredients, which he would sometimes allow students to do if they were in detention.

He came upon an unfamiliar flask on the lower shelf. Severus instinctively sniffed the flask, coughing when the contents entered his lungs. Sulfur dioxide? He inquired to himself.

In his train of thought, Severus placed the flask on a table. Severus sighed heavily and went to mark parchment before his student for detention arrived for the evening.

Suddenly the flask fell to the ground, shattering and releasing the sulfur dioxide into the room.

Severus coughed violently to clear the toxic gas from his lungs. Eventually he became unconscious from the fumes as they suffocated his lungs.

I was on my way to detention with Severus when I heard something break in the distance. When I opened the classroom door, I saw Severus crumpled on the floor facedown.

I rushed over to him and put my hands on his back to check his breathing. I felt no movement, so I turned him over and pressed my mouth to his and gave him a quick breath and two thrusts to his chest.

On my second attempt of urging air into his lungs, a harsh cough erupted from his lungs. A piercing gasp followed immediately after. Eyelashes fluttered open and ebony orbs glared up at me.

The raven haired man began coughing intensely, his lungs demanding air. I helped him to sit up as he coughed. I slapped his back, coaxing him to rid his lungs of the toxins he inhaled.

Severus gradually expelled the harmful fumes from his lungs. "What...happened?" He questioned me, his usually silky voice coarse from coughing.

"I don't know. I smelled sulfur." I informed him, offering a hand to pull him up. "You were unconscious when I got here."

Severus frowned, reluctantly taking my hand and pulling himself up. He coughed, clearing his lungs. "You are here for detention, Miss Altman."

"You're lucky to be alive, sir." I replied.

Severus brought a fist to his lips, coughing. "Obviously..." He sneered.

"You don't have anything to say?" I asked in disbelief.

"Your deed will not spare you from detention." Severus snapped.

"Are you really so proud that you can't express gratitude?" I retorted back.

Severus scoffed. "It was a simple accident. Your being here had nothing to do with the outcome."

"Fuck you, Professor." I turned away from him.

I heard him sigh aloud. "Wait, Miss Altman."

I stormed out of the classroom. I did not see Severus gaining on me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward him.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

Black eyes looked down at me. "Come back, Miss Altman. I have something to say."

I shook my head, trying to pry my arm free of his strong grasp. "I won't listen."

Severus huffed and pulled me unwillingly back to the classroom.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You are the most cruel, heartless Professor in the history of Hogwarts." I said boldly.

“Silence!" Severus thundered, glaring at me. "I have heard your opinion on the matter. You could at least extend me the same courtesy, Miss Altman."

I closed my mouth as Severus began to circle me.

Severus sighed. "I realize that perhaps I may have been too harsh on you. For this I apologize, Miss Altman."

I looked at him expectantly.

Severus drew in a deep breath and sighed it from his lungs. "Thank you...Miss Altman, for...saving my life."

"Was it really that difficult?"

Severus coughed, clearing his lungs. "I suppose...not. However, you have some scrubbing to do."

He exhaled deeply from his lungs and sat at his desk to mark parchment. Severus watched me from his desk as I cleaned the cauldrons.

When I notified Severus I was finished, he sighed loudly. "You may go, Miss Altman."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast,

I sat down at my table in the Great Hall and felt eyes on me.

I looked up and saw Severus staring down at me.

He sighed and turned toward Professor Binns then the two started talking.

I ate and left the dining hall.

Once I got to Potions class around two, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see Severus past the class hour. He made me very anxious.

I sat down at a table furthest from his desk. I wasn't expecting him to be there already.

Severus was marking parchment at his desk. He didn't look up but I heard him inhale deeply.

A moment later he exhaled the breath from his lungs. "Miss Altman."

"What do you want now?" I asked.

Onyx eyes bored into me with intensity. "I have some questions for you this evening. You are to be here after dinner and not a moment late."

I rolled my eyes, taking my binder out and placing it on the table for notes.

Severus sighed. "You are an enigma, girl. I shall search the castle if you are not here."

Students poured in and Severus rose from the desk to begin the lesson. He made his way slowly around the room, scanning the class. Ebony eyes landed on me and stayed there a few seconds before moving on to the next.

"Most of you will likely not pass this class..." Severus drawled in a monotone. "...However, I must give those who show promise a chance to prove themselves."

"So..." He paused, turning to face the front of the class. "One of you shall demonstrate the effects of this potion."


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Altman." Severus smirked.

"What is it?" I asked without a beat.

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you not rather find out, Miss Altman?"

"No." I snapped.

Severus frowned at me. He took a deep breath in. His nostrils flared as he sighed deeply from his lungs. "The Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

I stood up, whispers coming from the students.

Severus had an intense gaze on me.

I walked up to the front of the classroom.

Severus handed me a vial.

I glared at him and drank.

He scowled in return. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like singing!" I shouted at him, smiling.

The class started laughing.

I began singing.

"You may return to your seat, Miss Altman and please stop that infernal noise." Severus told me.

He sighed as I went back to the table.

Severus watched me from the front of the room. "Now, you have one hour to complete this potion. You must brew correctly. This shall be on your exams."

I finished brewing my potion and Severus was checking all the cauldrons.

I heard someone sigh behind me. "At least your potion brewing is satisfactory. It is a shame that you must annoy me so to give you detention."

The Potions Master towered over me, looking into my cauldron.

"Didn't you get enough payback today?" I snarled.

Severus coughed, shooting me an icy glare. "Miss Altman, what you like to regard as payback from me is simply teaching the students."

"Are you ok from yesterday?"

He gave me a look of surprise that I'd even asked.

Severus sighed. "Yes, thank you. I am fine."

His eyes lingered on me for a long moment before sighing loudly and continuing on to the next table.

After class,

Severus had watched me for the remainder of class since he checked my potion.

"Miss Altman, a word?"

I dreaded going to talk to Severus after the students left.

"What, sir?"

Obsidian orbs looked into mine. "Tell me, Miss Altman. Why do you ask if I am ok?"

"It's the polite thing to do, Professor." I countered.

Severus drew in a sharp breath, his eyes never leaving mine. I heard his lungs hiss as he sighed the breath out slowly. "I suppose you are correct. Perhaps I have been..."

He paused, sighing again. "Perhaps I have been overanalyzing this."

"Overanalyzing what?"

Severus stood from his desk. "My suspicions."

"Your suspicions?"

He circled the desk, placing his arms across his chest. The graceful movement stirred his robes elegantly as he turned toward me. "I would like to hear your thoughts upon this matter, Miss Altman."

Severus moved closer to me, until his breath was on me. His shoulders rose and he sighed, the air pushing from his lungs as his shoulders fell again. I felt the wind of the breath blow slightly in my hair. "I would like to hear them very much."

"Just what do you suspect is going on here?"

"You..." Severus spoke gently compared to his usual growl. "Are in love with me, Miss Altman. That is what I suspect." His nostrils flared as he inhaled, his gaze penetrating through me.

Severus sighed. "Tell me, is this true?"

I looked at him in awe. "I do care about you. But I care about most people."

The black haired man seemed interested. "You care about me?"

"Yes, of course." I responded. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You could have died, sir. That would've been terrible."

He sighed. "Perhaps to you it would have been terrible, Miss Altman. To the students, no. They would have been overjoyed if I had indeed...died."

"I'm sure I'm not the only person who cares about you or even likes you."

"You are incorrect." Severus looked at me. "Are you admitting to liking me in addition, as well?"

I shrugged. "You're definitely not as bad as they make you out to be."

Severus heaved a deep sigh, returning to his desk and sitting down. "You may leave, Miss Altman."

"Is this what you wanted to see me about tonight?"

Severus coughed deeply, frowning at me. He took a deep breath and sighed from his lungs. "Yes."

"Maybe we could talk more later?" I asked nicely. "If you want?"

"Perhaps..." He stared at me.

Severus drank some water from a goblet at his desk and took a deep breath. "You could come to assist me with some tasks. I am seeking an apprentice, Miss Altman."

His dark eyes seemed to pierce through me. "You appear to perform sufficiently in my class."

Severus sighed. "I shall see you this evening."

"I hope you feel better, sir."

"Nonsense, child. It was nothing you did wrong." Severus scolded me. "A very potent, very toxic ingredient fell and shattered from one of my tables. The vapors are enough to entail a harsh cough. It scorches the lungs with continuous inhalation of the fumes."

"It sounds serious." I said worriedly.

He sighed deeply. "I promise you I am fine, Miss Altman."

"All right." I said, unsure.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Please. Trust me."

I nodded and left the classroom.

The Potions Master gazed at the closed door after I left.

A deep breath was taken in. Severus sighed dramatically from his lungs. The sound echoed off of the walls of the empty classroom as the breath moved through his hooked nose and flared nostrils, exiting from his lungs quickly.


End file.
